Alone, But Not Alone
by XRaindropsX
Summary: After Naraku is defeated, Kagome goes home, for a short time or so it seems to her. In the fuedal era, Kagome was gone for years. Everyone gave up on her. Even Inuyasha One shot InuXKag The real Thing! Now Fixxed


I'm Back and after a long break! But here is the next chapter. Please Review! I like critisism- good and bad. Thanks for being patient. Sorry there was a bit of a mix up on my end. Here is the real thing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Alone, but Not Alone**

The fight lasted nearly two days before Naraku was finally defeated, though not without injuries on their part. Miroku had a broken leg and a gash that ran along his arm, though the happiness that came with the wind tunnel disappearing dissipated some of the pain.

Sango broke a few ribs and would forever have a scar along her chest. But, the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain that went with Kohaku being gone forever when Naraku took the jewel shard out of his back.

Shippo came out unharmed albeit a few scrapes and bruises. Kilala wasn't as lucky as she had a deep gash on her hind leg.

InuYasha had a severe hole in his chest and several broken ribs as well, but finally getting his revenge seemed to make his injuries worth it. He avenged Kikyo and was now able to move on with his life.

Kagome suffered a gash along her right shoulder and had dislocated it, but Sango had been able to reattach it. Kagome had never seen so much blood, and it came as a relief to be done with all the fighting.

The jewel, now whole again, glistened in the light as Kagome held it up. Sitting in Kaede's hut, she looked at all her friends and knew what must be done. "I wish the jewel shard would be gone from our lives forever!"

The hut seemed to disappear as time itself seemed to bend as the jewel seemed to give off a white light. Kagome felt herself being pulled away from InuYasha and the others. No struggling could bring her closer. No one was in a strong enough state to run after her, and Kagome was too weak to fight back.

The next thing Kagome knew, she was lying on her back in her own era in her own bed back in her room. Getting up slowly as to not affect her arm, Kagome made her way down to the shrine that housed the well and peered inside, nothing. How did she end up on this side of the well? Why would she end up here? Jumping back into the well, hoping, praying that she would end up on the other side and find everyone waiting for her. Yet, in her heart, she knew something was wrong.

The weightlessness met her again, though she couldn't figure out why. She had no jewel shards anymore; how was she still able to pass through? Crawling out of the well, Kagome made her way over the lip of the wooden structure, wincing at the pain it caused her arm. She should have taken something for the pain while she was back home, but the thought that something was wrong wouldn't leave her mind, and she thought of little else.

InuYasha, nor the others, were there waiting for her as she had hoped. Making her way through the quiet of the forest, Kagome noted that it was too quiet. As if all the demons that lived there were asleep or in hiding. Kagome saw the village off in the distance and hope welled in her heart at the thought of seeing InuYasha and the others safe and well.

Excitement pushed her faster as she hurried to the village. At last, Kagome stepped through the entrance of the village. No one welcomed her as they used to; they were all too busy going on about their daily lives. There seemed to be more people than Kagome and thought. Too many people Kagome didn't recognize passed her as Kagome made her way to Kaede's hut.

Kagome received strange looks from the villagers, probably from the blood that still stained her shirt. There seemed to be more huts as well than Kagome had thought. It was almost like the village had grown in the few days she had been away fighting Naraku.

Kaede's hut was still the same, however, and Kagome stepped through expecting to find InuYasha and the others waiting there for her. Instead, a very weak, older Kaede sat stirring the pot over the fire while talking to a little girl who looked to be about seven. Kaede's eyes widened to twice their original size.

Kagome wasn't sure what she should do or say. It seemed so awkward, as if Kaede hadn't seen her in years. "Kaede, where is Sango and everyone else?" Kagome asked, stepping forward to sit at her side.

Kaede couldn't believe her eyes. "Kagome?" Kaede almost whispered the name as if it was a sacred thing. Kaede reached out and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Ye is here? But, how?"

Kagome frowned. "Through the well of course."

Kaede then seemed to notice the blood on Kagome's shirt and insisted on tending to it. "How on earth did ye get that injury?"

"From the fight with Naraku, remember? Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha and I all came her earlier. You already helped us," Kagome was growing impatient.

"I am asking many questions, but am getting no answers that make any sense."

"What are you talking about? I'm answering all of your questions!" Kagome was getting upset at Kaede's statements.

"Kagome, it has been ten years since anyone has seen ye since that day the jewel disappeared from our lives forever. InuYasha tried to go through the well to see if ye were on the other side, but he was not able to pass. There was some kind of barrier around it enabling anyone to pass through. Now, it's ten years and ye look exactly like ye did the day ye disappeared, injury and all," Kaede explained.

Kagome felt numb. Ten years? But, how could that be? It seemed like a few minutes to her. "But, why? Why did that happen?" Kagome asked.

"The jewel works in mysterious ways. Maybe because ye wished for the jewel to be gone forever, it put ye back where ye were supposed to be before any of this happened. And it created the barrier so that InuYasha would not be able to go after you. Though, I'm not sure why you were able to come through without the jewel." Kaede stirred the pot absently as she thought. "I bet the Midoriko passed the power to ye before disappearing."

Kagome nodded; though she was still confused by it all, it was starting to make sense. The little girl that Kaede had been talking to when Kagome had arrived looked out of place, like she wanted to leave but wasn't sure what to say. "Hi, I'm Kagome, who are you?"

"Suki," she replied sweetly, eager to be included in the conversation.

"Suki here is seven years old and is Sango and Miroku's second oldest child," Kaede told Kagome.

Kagome frowned. She had really missed out on a lot. "Sango and Miroku are still here? What about InuYasha? Where is he?"

"Yes, why don't ye take Kagome to your parents? They have a lot of catching up to do," Kaede suggested. But when Kagome went to get up, Kaede insisted she change clothes into something more suitable looking.

Clad in the Kikyo's old kimono, Kagome followed Suki down the path and out into the countryside about a half a mile out from the village. Suki led Kagome up the path to the hut, which was fenced in by a huge yard that Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and the kids were playing in.

"Mommy!" Suki yelled as she ran the rest of the way. Kagome followed close behind.

"Suki," Sango stood and lifted Suki onto her hip. "Who's your new fr-" but Sango stopped short upon really looking at Kagome. "Kagome?" Sango set Suki down and Kagome hugged Sango tightly. Shippo and Kilala were hugging Kagome as well. "Why are you here? How? When?" Sango had so many questions, and Kagome didn't have all the answers- just what Kaede had told her.

Sango led Kagome into the cozy little hut and sat Kagome down by the hearth where Sango began to make tea while Kagome filled her in on everything she knew. "So, how many kids do you have?"

"Five. There's Juni who's nine, Suki, the twins Ryo and Arina who are five, and Kyo who's three," Sango answered as she glanced out the window at the playing children.

"Wow, you and Miroku didn't waste any time," Kagome laughed when Sango blushed a deep scarlet. "Speaking of Miroku, where is he?"

"Oh, he's out with Kyo in the market," Sango replied.

"Sango, I'm so happy for you," Kagome smiled. "What about InuYasha? What's he been doing since…"

Sango's face lost the shine. "Would you like more tea?" she asked instead.

"No, I want to know about InuYasha. No one will tell me. As my friend, Sango tell me."

Sango, however reluctant, gave in. "After you disappeared and we found that there was a barrier around the well, we told ourselves that you would come back to us. Some of us moved on, InuYasha, however, didn't. After his wounds were healed enough where he could be able to be on his own, he took refuge in the Forest. He doesn't want to look at the villagers so he won't come out. Miroku and I visit him often and InuYasha always seems to love the kids, but we can tell he misses you. About a year ago, he started to become more and more demonic. Kagome, he isn't the same as when you last saw him."

"I have to see him," Kagome had made up her mind long before now, and there was nothing Sango could do to change her mind.

Kagome stepped into the forest timidly, not sure of what she was going to do. Walking around aimlessly seemed illogical, but was the only thing that came to mind. So she did. However, it wasn't long before a demon was attacking her and Kagome was running for her life. Tripping over her own clumsy feet, Kagome fell and the demon was approaching fast.

Closing her eyes, Kagome waited for the demon to bite her, to eat her, for her end to come. When nothing happened, Kagome opened her eyes to find InuYasha standing not too far away slicing the demon to shreds. When he turned, his eyes didn't seem to recognize whom she was. He started after her, his claws held at the ready.

"InuYasha, it's me!" Kagome pleaded with him to remember her.

But InuYasha would not be swayed, he made his way closer and closer. Unsure of what to do, Kagome ran into his arms, hugging him tight. InuYasha froze, and he seemed to struggle within himself. Doing only what her heart was telling her to do, Kagome stood on tip toe and kissed him. Within seconds, InuYasha was kissing her back with all the misery, aloneness, and sadness he had felt while she had been away. Kagome wanted to melt into him, but she pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were back to the golden color she remembered.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "How?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagome shook her head. "Nothing can keep us apart."

Together again, Kagome leaned into him and kissed him again, no longer afraid to show her true feelings for him. InuYasha had been alone, but not really alone. Kagome had been with him in his heart the whole way. And nothing was going to break them a part again. Kagome loved him, and knew in her heart he loved her.

Knowing that happy endings is one thing, but living it is so much better!

* * *

Sorry about the Mix Up

**Please Review.**


End file.
